The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PER1139’.
The new Poinsettia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Poinsettia plants having large inflorescences with red-colored flower bracts, early flowering habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 2001 of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Wild. identified as code number X-29, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ‘490’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,825, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Poinsettia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas. Calif. on Dec. 1, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.